Administrative Core (COOPER) Abstract The major thrust of the proposals made in this application is to investigate and hopefully resolve the remaining problems associated with the inflammatory and immune responses and coagulation dysregulation following organ xenotransplantation in pig-to-primate models. The Administrative Core (Core B) will support the goals of this Program, and of the Consortium, by:- 1) Facilitation and coordination of communication: Core B will coordinate close communication among the Project and Core PI's themselves, between them and the members of the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB), and with other members of this RFA- supported NIAID Consortium. Frequent communication, primarily in the form of conference calls, will be required between members of the Program, between Project and Core PI's and Consultants, and within the NIAID Consortium. 2) Logistical support: The Core will help with travel arrangements and hotel accommodation for Consultants and SAB members visiting Pittsburgh, Baltimore, or Blacksburg, and to attend workshops. Travel and hotels for the members of the Program who will be participating in the annual NIAID Consortium meeting will be supported through this mechanism. The inflammation, immunologic, and coagulation assays to be used in the studies in Projects 1 and 2 will be standardized between the centers (and, to the extent possible, across the NIAID Consortium) and the Core will facilitate exchange of samples, tissues, and reagents as well as protocols and expertise. Data from the various experiments and assays will be collected and collated in the Administrative Core. The Core will also be responsible for assisting with the preparation of manuscripts reporting the scientific work to be submitted for publication. 3) Financial administration: The Core will disburse and account for funds allocated. (NB. No funding from the grant will be allocated to the team from the NHLBI who will be members of our Consortium. Their travel expenses, etc., will be funded from other sources.) 4) Implementation of data sharing plan: Core B will assure that NIH data sharing requirements are fully satisfied by all Program investigators. .